Bintang Paling Terang
by riekincchan
Summary: Karena jawaban Naruto yang ngaco Hinata kena marah teman sekelasnya. Tapi Naruto tidak menyesal, selama bisa menyadarkan lelaki itu kalau Hinata cuma boleh memperhatikannya. AU. Dedicated for NHFD#5. RnR please?


... "K-kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak suka. Aku benci. Aku... cemburu."

.

.

.

**Me Present**

**Bintang Paling Terang**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**NaruHina. AU. OOC. Ada OC.**

**Masih ada kaitan dari Drabble Galaxy of NaruHina berjudul sama tapi bisa dibaca terpisah kok :)) karena fic ini berdiri sendiri.**

**Sorry for typo's**

**Please dont flame**

**Dedicated for event NaruHina Fluffy Day #5**

**[NHFD #5]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

.

.

.

Kalian tahu Hinata? Adik dari Neji yang selalu mengaku sebagai rivalku. Hinata itu cengeng dan bodoh. Selalu menerima permintaan; perintah dari oranglain padahal sebenarnya ia tidak mau. Aku tidak mengerti apa susahnya bilang tidak.

Seperti saat ini, ia sedang menulis esai Geografi teman sekelasnya padahal yang dia sendiripun belum dikerjakannya sama sekali.

Dia ini terlalu baik.

Ah, terlalu bodoh.

Dan teman sekelasnya yang menyuruh Hinata melakukan pekerjaan rumahnya itu lebih bodoh, seharusnya jika menyuruh seseorang jangan yang ceroboh seperti Hinata yang bahkan belum mengerjakan esainya sendiri.

Aku memperhatikan dia yang terus menulis. Lalu membuka-buka halaman buku paketnya, mencari jawaban. Jujur saja aku mulai bosan menunggunya.

"Hinata,"

"..."

"Hinata," dia tetap tidak menjawab.

Aku berdecak kesal. Aku benci dengan orang yang dibuatkan esai oleh Hinata. Karena itu membuatku diabaikan seperti sekarang.

"Hinata," aku memanggilnya lebih kencang.

"Apa?" ia menyahut tapi sekedar itu. Hinata kembali berkutat dengan hal yang seharusnya bukan tugasnya.

Sudah cukup. Aku akan mengambil buku itu lalu merobeknya, agar ia tidak lagi mengabaikanku. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi Hinata cepat-cepat menyembunyikan buku itu di depan dada, memeluknya dengan erat. Sepintas aku iri dengan buku itu.

Ah, sepertinya ia tahu yang akan ku lakukan.

"N-Naruto-kun, mau apa?"

Atau mungkin tidak tahu? Kalau begitu akan ku beritahu.

"Aku akan merobek buku itu." Hinata terlihat tidak terkejut. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya aku melakukan itu, buku-buku sebelumnya bahkan ada yang ku bakar. Dan Hinata malah menangis bukannya berterima kasih. Padahal aku sudah membebaskannya dari tugas-tugas yang bukan kewajibannya.

Tingkahnya itu kadang membuatku gemas sekaligus marah. Kalau dia terus seperti itu akan banyak yang menindasnya, kan.

Tapi Hinata tak pernah mendengarkan aku.

"Jangan, Naruto-kun." Hinata memperingati dengan nada putus asa. "Nanti yang punya m-marah."

"Apa urusannya denganku?"

"M-makanya, jangan ya? Sebentar lagi juga selesai." Hinata menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ia merengek.

Aku memalingkan muka, menghela napas. "Baiklah," aku mengangkat kedua tangan, mengalah. Lau kembali ke tempat semula, duduk di depan jendela kamarnya dan memperhatikannya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata lagi-lagi membuka-buka buku paket Geografinya, tapi kali ini ia terlihat sedikit frustasi. Mungkin ia tidak menemukan yang ia cari.

Hinata menggaruk dan menarik rambutnya kesal. Aku sedikit menyayangkan sikapnya. Kelakuannya itukan bisa membuat rambutnya rontok.

"Kau kenapa?" Aku tidak tahan bertanya.

Hinata terlihat terkejut. Mungkin tidak menyangka jika aku memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

"A-ano,"

"Ano apa?"

"A-aku tidak tahu jawaban dari nomor terakhir." Wajahnya memerah malu.

Hinata memang jarang sekali mengatakan hal yang ia tidak bisa. Menurutnya itu memalukan. Padahal kelakuannya yang itu membuatku merasa dibutuhkan.

Aku menghampiri dan mulai membaca soalnya.

**Apa nama Bintang paling terang yang terletak di rasi Canis Mayor?**

Diam-diam bibirku tertarik ke atas.

Soal seperti ini... kenapa Hinata tidak bisa menjawabnya?

"J-jadi?"

"Hm?" aku menoleh padanya masih dengan cengiran. Wajahnya masih saja merona.

"Apa Naruto-kun tahu j-jawabannya?"

Aku menopang dagu. "Menurutmu apa aku tahu?"

"K-kau kan kelas dua belas masa tidak tahu?" Wajahnya yang tadi memerah kini berubah masam. Melihatnya malah membuat niat jahatku muncul.

Cengiranku kini berubah menjadi seringai jahat. Tapi hanya dalam hati. Di depannya aku memasang wajah ragu. "Apa kau akan percaya dengan jawabanku?"

"Ayolah beritahu aku, Naruto-kun." Ia merengek.

"Baiklah, nama Bintang paling terang ituu..."

"Y-ya?" wajahnya dipenuhi rasa penasaran sampai maju lima senti tepat di depan wajahku.

"...Hinata."

"Ha?" tapi sekarang terganti dengan wajah bingung. "M-maksudnya?"

"Iya, Bintang paling terang itu namanya Hinata."

Ia memasang wajah tidak percaya. "M-masa? Kau membohongiku kan!?"

"Kan sudah ku bilang, Hinata tidak akan percaya." Aku pura-pura kecewa.

"Uuh... tapi mana mungkin dengan namaku." Hinata menunduk, memainkan kedua jarinya seperti biasa. Aku tidak tahu ia memikirkan apa tapi sepertinya ia merasa bersalah.

"Selalu ada kemungkinan, Hinata."

Tidak ada suara sampai Hinata bertanya. "J-jadi benar itu jawabannya?"

"Iya. Bintang paling terang adalah Hinata." Jawabku, meyakinkan. Aku bahkan memasang wajah yang kurasa paling serius.

Hinata terlihat berpikir sebelum menuliskan di bukunya. "B-baiklah. A-aku percaya."

Dia ini polos... atau beneran bodoh sih?

Biarlah

Tapi mungkin akan ada yang marah karena jawaban asal itu.

Dan mungkin kali ini akan ada yang menangis dan mengadu padaku. Haha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Benar saja 'kan, apa ku bilang?

Keesokan harinya Hinata mendatangi kelasku. Dengan wajah berair dan ingus yang hampir keluar dari hidungnya ia bernarasi di depanku.

Bagaimana teman sekelasnya itu memarahinya karena jawaban yang ku berikan kemarin. Dan ia yang merasa bersalah karena tak bisa mengerjakan semua esai itu dengan baik.

Padahal hanya salah satu. Kenapa begitu di dramatisir?

Hati perempuan itu memang rumit.

"N-Naruto-kun juga p-payah. M-memberiku jawaban yang asal-asalan. Membuatku di marahi―hiks. Kalau tidak mau membantuku bilang saja kan. Tidak p-perlu melakukan itu―hiks. J-jahat!" Hinata mencubiti pinggangku. Hal yang selalu dilakukannya ketika sedang merajuk padaku. Sepertinya ia serius sekali sampai tidak sadar diperhatikan oleh hampir semua penghuni kelasku.

"Oke, cukup." Aku memegang erat kedua tangannya. Jujur saja cubitannya itu sakit.

Hinata melepas paksa cengkraman tangan ku lalu mulai menghapus air matanya sendiri.

"Naruto-kun sengaja m-mengerjaiku, kan?"

Aku ikut menghapus air matanya. "Ya, aku sengaja―"

"Tuh, kan! K-kau tega sekali padahal kita kan sahabat."

Ck, dia itu senang sekali memotong perkataan orang.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, bodoh."

"Aku tidak bodoh!"

"Ya, kau bodoh. Mana ada yang sukarela mengerjakan tugas oranglain sedangkan yang sendirinya saja belum ia kerjakan! Apa sebenarnya kau suka pada si Akihito makanya mau mengerjakan tugasnya, begitu?"

Aku merasa lega ketika berhasil mengatakan hal yang sejak dulu menjadi beban.

Memang bukan kali ini saja si rambut cokelat meminta Hinata mengerjakan tugasnya. Sudah sering dan bisa dibilang paling sering. Langganan. Dan aku tidak suka. Tapi Hinata tidak mengerti.

"A-apa? Kenapa Naruto-kun menyimpulkan begitu? Aku kan hanya membantu Akihito-kun karena dia teman sekelasku."

"Kalau begitu berhenti membantunya. Berhenti menerima perintah dari lelaki manapun atau siapapun!" tanpa sadar aku berteriak.

"..." semua penonton di kelasku terdiam.

"K-kenapa?" Hinata syok.

Aku menunduk, menutup sebagian wajahku dengan tangan kanan. "Karena aku tidak suka. Aku benci. Aku... cemburu." Lirihku.

Dan aku takut, sebenarnya. Semakin sering Hinata berbuat baik pada oranglain apalagi laki-laki. Aku ketakutan. Hinata pasti akan semakin banyak teman dan semakin banyak laki-laki yang mengaguminya. Dan pada akhirnya ia tak akan tergantung padaku, ia tak membutuhkan aku lagi.

Itulah ketakutanku yang sebenarnya, bukan takut akan Hinata yang mungkin akan ditindas.

Karena jika Hinata tak lagi membutuhkan aku, aku tak bisa tergantung padanya.

Pandangan Hinata melembut. "M-maaf. Ku pikir jika aku membantu setiap orang, mereka mau berteman denganku. Sehingga aku tak lagi merepotkan Naruto-kun."

Ia menghela napas. "Selama ini, aku merasa terlalu banyak menyusahkan Naruto-kun. Membuat Naruto-kun tidak bisa ikut berkumpul bersama teman-teman karena harus menemaniku setiap hari. aku yang ingin terus bersama Naruto-kun ternyata malah membatasimu. Aku jadi merasa bersalah." lanjutnya.

Apa aku sudah memberitahu? Selain perasa ia juga sok tahu.

Siapa yang mau menemui teman-teman? Lagipula meskipun tidak berkumpul di luar kami sudah bertemu di sekolah. Buatku itu saja sudah cukup.

"Dasar sok tahu." Aku mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"E-eeh! Aku kan peduli."

"Kalau benar peduli, berhentilah membantu oranglain apalagi laki-laki."

"Kenapa? Aku suka kok. Membantu itu kan amal."

"Kau suka sekali membangkang ya? Mau ku cium, hm?"

"A-apa?! Ini kan tempat umum kau mesuum."

Ku pikir dia lupa berada di mana.

"Jadi kalau tempatnya sepi kau mau?"

"Naruto-kuun!" ia mencubiti pinggangku lagi.

"Iya―hei! Sakit―baiklah aku berhenti."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Aku menunggu Hinata di depan kelasnya. Hinata baru saja keluar dari pintu ketika Akihito memanggilnya. Seperti biasa ia menyerahkan buku catatan yang sudah aku kira untuk apa. Mungkin Hinata akan menerimanya seperti biasa jika saja aku tak buru-buru merebut buku itu.

"Kau," Akihito terlihat tidak suka.

Tapi hei, aku lebih tidak suka, tahu.

"Sepertinya kau harus mulai mencari murid lain yang sukarela mengerjakan tugas dari pemuda malas sepertimu."

"Apa kau bi―"

"Bukannya sudah jelas?" aku sengaja memotong perkataannya. Lalu merangkul pundak Hinata, membuatnya kesal.

Ketika aku berjalan melewatinya. Aku berbisik, dan ku pastikan Hinata tidak mendengarnya.

"Hinata itu milikku. Kau sudah kalah."

Akihito menegang. Mungkin terkejut.

Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu, Akihito itu mau mendekati Hinata dengan cara murahan itu.

Dengan menyuruhnya mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Ia pikir dengan begitu Hinata akan memperhatikannya.

Tapi, jangan harap. Selama ada aku. Hinata hanya akan memperhatikanku.

Iya kan?

Tentu saja aku tak akan membiarkannya memperhatikan pria lain.

Aku menggenggam tangannya. Hinata balas menggenggam.

Aku tersenyum lebar. Senang sekali.

Biasanya Hinata tidak pernah menggenggam tanganku balik.

Jadi apakah aku bisa berharap Hinata sudah menyadari perasaanku?

"Naruto-kun,"

"Hm?"

"Jadi sebenarnya, bintang paling terang di rasi Canis Mayor itu apa?"

"..." ternyata belum ya?

Haah, dia ini belum berubah.

Masih Hinata-ku yang bodoh.

Tapi aku suka, hehe.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh."

"Ya! B-berhenti mengataiku!"

"Itu bukan mengatai tapi itu memang kenyataan."

"Naruto-kuun!"

Aku tertawa bahagia. Meskipun Hinata belum menyadari perasaanku tapi selama ia masih sudi berada di sampingku tidak apa-apa.

Ya untuk sekarang tidak apa-apa.

Yang jelas aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merebutnya.

Merebut bintangku.

Karena Hinata adalah bintang paling terang untukku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Finish.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Big thanks buat yang ripiu di fict S**hooting Romantic**

**Light of Leviathan, Hinata Kazumi Hyuuga, Karizta-chan, NE, Guest, chrizzle, Fujiwara Hana, Pitanozz, Dipra, livylaval, rullaluqi, Setsuna F Seie.**

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama dan semoga masih mau mampir. Hehe.

**.**

**.**

**.**

YAAA yuhuuu akhirnya selesai juga ini fict! Tadinya ini fic yang mau aku publish pas ada event **AndromedatoBimasakti **tapi ternyata gak beres. Karena ada kendala di RL dan akhirnya aku malah cuma nyumbang versi drabblenya. Huhu menyedihkan banget ya. Tapi gapapa deh. Akihito itu OC, hehe. Tadinya aku mau pake Gaara atau Sasori buat peran Akihito tapiii aku terlalu sayang sama kedua tokoh itu untuk dijadikan figuran. Jadi aku pake nama ituu.

Eh sebenernya aku dapet ide cerita ini adalah ketika aku ngerjain soal TO Geografi dan bukannya fokus aku malah selewat mikir 'gue harus nulis cerita apa buat event AndromedatoBimasakti ya?' dan ketika pikiran itu lewat soal yang aku baca di soal TO Geografi paket A adalah. 'Apa nama bintang paling terang yang ada di rasi Canis Mayor?' dan aku langsung kepikiran NaruHina haha. Percaya atau enggak aku ngisi itu jawaban sambil cengar-cengir haha :D dan untungnya gak salah ngelingkarin -_-' /digampar karena curcol kepanjangan/

Dan seperti yang aku bilang karena baru beres kemaren-kemaren jadi aku putuskan buat event NHFD aja. Semoga gak mengecewakan teman-teman ya :')

Selamat **Hari NaruHina Fluffy Day** **#5** teman-temaaaan!

Dan yang mau UN selamat juga HAHA karena aku juga mau UN huhuhu.

Yuk kita sama-sama berdoa kita lulus tahun ini. Amiiiin! Cung yang mau lulus taun ini!

Dan teman-teman pembaca juga doain aku ya /mintain satu-satu/ eh tapi serius tolong doain aku biar lulus ya hiks.

Salam,

**riekincchan.**

.

.

.

Thanks for reading. Reaviews or concrit please?


End file.
